


我买通天使向上帝告解，说服他容忍我残缺的一切

by MrKakuya



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想要一件用钱买不到的东西，这对Harry来说并不是件常事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我买通天使向上帝告解，说服他容忍我残缺的一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [buy my way to talk to god so he can live with what I'm not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072028) by [thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design). 



“Peter Parker.”  
“Harry Osborn.”  
令人尴尬的沉默并没有持续多久。在Harry走下楼梯之后，Peter马上紧紧搂住了他。那个拥抱依然由Peter修长的双臂和洋溢的热情组成，就像多年前他们的孩提时代一样。不同的是现在Peter的动作里多了一分风度，一种之前他不曾有过的从容。Harry任由他把自己拉进怀里，几乎为自己的心甘情愿感到惊讶——尽管那些逢场作戏让他身心俱疲，他也已经相当适应他人礼节性的拥抱了（也许是太适应了）。但就算他们已经多年未见，Peter拥抱他时仍旧一如从前，好像什么都没有改变一样。  
事实上一切都变了。Harry向后退开时抚平了西装上的褶皱，对Peter露出一个礼节性的笑容，“见到你我也很高兴，哥们。”  
（也许他是太过适应这些了。）

\---

Peter总是贴得太近。他的胳膊环着Harry的肩，笑声在他耳边回荡——但他自己意识不到。所以Harry容忍着这一切，熟练地回避着他的亲昵，假装震惊于Peter终于（终于）约到了Gwen。让Harry觉得耳目一新、同时又习以为常的是，他不确定自己应该怎么回应Peter。  
这种状态一直持续到Peter陪他回到OsCorp之后，那时的状况就完全不同了。  
在这里Harry如鱼得水，掌控着一切：在这里他不是那个早熟而野心勃勃的孤独少年，而是存活下来的适应者。他不是一个让人觉得沮丧的废物，而是他父亲的儿子——或者说最能配得上做他父亲的儿子。Harry必须在这里站稳脚跟——聚光灯正打在他身上，他绝不会轻言放弃。  
而在这里Peter显得战战兢兢，小心翼翼，足以引起Harry的好奇心，尽管他什么都没有问。

\---

稍微晚些时候，Harry将会意识到自己正想着Peter微笑时弯起的嘴角、他平稳的双手以及坐立不宁的样子；他会一直想着他，直到他脑海中响起他父亲的声音，他的脸颊因为羞耻变得红得发烫。  
他会很快穿好衣服，走向附近的酒吧；他会一直喝酒，直到一个二十多岁的可爱女孩从身后搂住他，在他耳边低语。  
他会带她穿过大街小巷，她会发出银铃般的笑声，紧紧抓住他的手，一边猜测他们会不会正好碰上蜘蛛侠；他会一个字都听不进去，因为他正想着Peter温暖的目光，和他叫他Harry的样子。  
（他会想象Peter喘息着叫他的名字，他们全身汗湿、双手急切地探索着彼此，就像在几千公里外寄宿学校里，他和那些差强人意的替代品一起度过的夜晚一样。）  
他会吻上那个女孩，粗鲁地把她按在Osborn大宅的前门上，感受她的颤抖，听她的呻吟——但那远远不够。不过他会继续下去，因为他是Harry Osborn，而卧室对于他来说只是又一个炫耀自己的舞台。他这么做总难免让他亲爱的父亲失望，但这不妨碍他顺便赢得一点值得自豪的名声。

\---

又一次见到Peter的时候，Harry的视线不由自主地掠过了他的嘴唇。他记得那个女孩的嘴唇，也记得自己把那想象成另外一个人的情形；他深吸一口气，对Peter露出一个微笑，他的笑意游走于真实和虚假的边缘。  
那是一种Peter不知如何回应他的笑容，而Harry喜欢看他无谓挣扎。

\---

他从不会刻意去想他，但他一直在那里：这种情况在他独处时最糟糕，他时常端着着一杯昂贵的酒，迷失于脑中纷乱的思绪。  
（他想吻Peter，想整个拆散他；他想在舌尖上品尝他的秘密，用手指感受它们的质感，顺着往事和伤疤逆流而上，弥合他们分别的这些年。）  
但他们都不再是曾经的样子了，即便他们重修旧好也不足以弥补这一点。Peter每向前进一步，Harry就会后退两步。他把他的渴望藏在床底的盒子里，和那些磨损的锡兵放在一起。那些锡兵在微弱的灯光下闪烁，就像他初次见到Peter时，Peter的微笑。

\---

“不是每个人都能得到善终的，”Norman告诉Harry，而Harry不知道他是不是在暗指Peter。许多年来他想要过很多东西——有他父亲的财富做背景，他几乎什么都得到了——但幸福是他从来不曾盼望，也不敢奢望的。  
他从来没有想过自己是不是配得上它。  
（他不止一次想过，在他父亲死后他是不是能走出他的阴影——他怀疑他永远不会死，那些维持他生命的仪器还在规律地滴答响着，它们发出的光映亮了他死气沉沉的眼睛——有其父，必有其子。）  
他想知道如果他的野心足以补他那部分无法改变的自我的话，他是不是已经得到了它。他想象着他父亲脸上的表情，而那种熟悉的失望神情依然如芒在背。  
在空旷的Osborn大宅里，在他父亲的床边，他不是那个亿万家产的继承人，那个在Oscorp里趾高气昂、冲着秘书抛媚眼的小少爷。他只是个青涩的少年，背负着太多疑问和责任，心里充满问不出口的疑虑和不敢面对的恐惧。  
“我们可以改变世界，”他坐在会议桌上首感叹道，因为他甚至不确定他能否改变自己的命运：他想做的只有改变未来，即便那个未来并不是他的。Peter是他灰暗过去的标示物，但同时也是一只锚：就算Harry试着向前看，那抹明亮的笑容、那头蓬勃的褐发都会把他拉回来，引诱他去追求那件金钱无法买到的东西。

\---

（所以他把自己隐藏在无情微笑和勃勃野心的面具之下。无论如何，他仍然是他父亲的儿子，他感受到血液从脸侧玻璃划伤的伤口滴淌而下，知道同样血液也在Norman血管里奔涌。那是组成Oscorp的血液，无论世事多艰，它都将世代支撑它屹立不倒。）

（如果在匕首刺入蜘蛛侠身体时Harry认出了面具下的那声哀叫，他也会把这份记忆连同那些破旧的玩具和儿时的回忆一起塞进床下：那只是又一个他还没准备好面对的事实。）

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：这篇文的发布日期是2013年年底，是作者看了TASM2预告片之后的产物，有些设定和电影有出入，不过它对Harry的心理描写实在太细腻了，我觉得还是应该翻译一下。  
> 标题” buy my way to talk to god so he can live with what I'm not”取自Innerpartysystem的歌曲《Don’t Stop》，联系歌词上下文应该译做“我买通天使向上帝告解，说服他容忍我残缺的一切”。


End file.
